i miss you
by Nate kagamine
Summary: Mello POV. NearMello, MattMello. Masih ingat kah saat aku baru masuk Wammy's House? Kau selalu bertanya apakah aku perempuan atau lelaki dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku laki-laki karena aku tertarik padamu hingga akhirnya aku dan kau berbagi kamar dan ranjang.


Yang pasti Death Note bukan punya saya tapi Fict ini punya saya.

Warning : Always Fem! Mello.

this fict for my friend yang ceritanya kangen sama kupel RP-nya #desh

ini dia fict untukmu..

DLDR!

* * *

Hari ini aku terdiam di depanmu, dihadapannya,tepat di depan batu nisanmu yang bertuliskan Mail Jeevas. Ingin ku panggil nama mu berulang kali tapi entah rasanya lidahku kaku. Kenangan itu masih melekat di dalam pikiranku. Senyumanmu, nafasmu, harum tubuhmu hingga caramu mengucapkan namaku entah itu nama asliku ataupun kode nama ku.

Masih ingat kah saat aku baru masuk _Wammy's House_? Kau selalu bertanya apakah aku perempuan atau lelaki dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku laki-laki karena aku tertarik padamu hingga akhirnya aku dan kau berbagi kamar dan ranjang. Kau sabar ketika aku menangis. Selalu saja membelikan aku sebatang coklat atau membuat lumeran coklat yang tidak sengaja kau curi dari Roger, haha lucu sekali bukan?

Aku masih ingat sangat ingat ketika aku mandi dan kau mengintipku betapa terkejutnya kau melihat wujudku yang sebenarnya. Malu aku sungguh malu telah berbohong tentang genderku, karena aku takut kau tidak mau berteman denganku.

Matt, waktu terasa cepat berlalu bukan? Aku masih ingat betapa bodohnya dirimu yang menertawai aku saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu, sungguh aku malu dan marah hingga ku banting pintu kamarku dan ku kunci lalu kau mengetuk pintu tersebut sambil mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Tadinya aku tidak percaya, aku tetap mengurung diri hingga aku mendengar suara tangisan dari luar, sumbernya dari kau, Matt. Aku lalu membuka pintu kamarku perlahan dan aku bisa melihat iris zamrud yang teduh sedang mengeluarkan air mata sambil berkata, "Maaf," Aku sayang kamu, Matt.

Selama ini kita selalu berbagi bukan? Dalam apapun. Ingat kah kau sewaktu kita ke hotel, dan kau 'menerjang'ku tiba-tiba dan keesokan harinya aku tidak bisa berjalan dan menjalankan kewajibanku menguntit _Second Kira._ Kau aggresive, Matt. Tapi aku suka apa adanya.

"Matt," panggilku pelan, kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab apapun? Dulu kau sangat peka ketika aku memanggilmu. Dua tahun lalu lebih tepatnya.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua tahunnya kematianmu, Matt.

"_Matt kalau aku melahirkan anak ini, mau tidak mau kau harus menikahi aku dan memberi anak ini nama!"_ bentakku saat itu padamu yang sedang merokok dan aku bisa melihat dari bola matamu yang sangat bahagia ketika aku mengatakan hal itu.

"_Jadi kau..?"_ tanpa kau menyelesaikan kalimatmu sewaktu itu kau langsung memeluk erat dan berjanji akan membesarkan dia bersama-sama.

Namun dua tahun lalu ketika kita mencoba nekat dengan menculik si Dewi Kira tersebut ternyata takdir berkata lain. Aku melihatmu di sebuah berita, kau terbaring lemah dan bersimbah darah. Aku tidak sanggup melihat hal itu, Matt! Tolong tetaplah disini bersama aku!

Tidak terasa anak kita terlahir ke bumi ini dan kau tahu? Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Dia memiliki mata hijau terang dan rambut hijau kehitaman sama seperti mu.

Sekarang aku tidak sendiri, Matt. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti membenci Near, dan kau tahu, kami menikah dan aku hamil lagi. Aku tahu sangat tahu kau pasti marah besar padaku. Bukan berarti aku melupakanmu atau tidak mencintaimu, bahkan anak kita telah aku beri nama Matthew Jeevas, karena dengan nama itu aku selalu mencintaimu lebih dan lebih, Matt. Near sekarang berada di belakangku.

"Mello, berhenti menangis, dia tidak akan kembali," Kata Near padaku, lihat Matt! Dia telah berubah menjadi dewasa dan bisa memimpin keluarga. Aku bahagia sangat bahagia tetapi aku selalu berharap yang menikah denganku itu adalah kau, Matt.

Aku meraih tangan kanan Near lalu berbalik meninggalkanmu sendiri.

Kau akan baik-baik saja, Matt.

Aku percaya padamu, Matt.

Karena cinta kita abadi, meski aku dengan yang lain, percayalah di hatiku hanya ada kau.

Aku mencintaimu, Matt.

-Fin-


End file.
